thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Citrine
This is a tribute made by OrangeandLemons! Please don't use her, or edit her without my permission. She is currently finished!!!! (3 and a half hours of work is now worth it :3) '''Name: '''Ava Catherine Citrine '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''1 (2, 4, 14) '''Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Throwing knives, sword, knife '''Appearance: '''Ava has long, wavy auburn hair. She also has emerald green eyes, and has some scars on her arms from when she was younger. '''Strengths: '''Good aim, charismatic, fast '''Weakness(es): '''Cannot swim, reacts too slow, her sister Jade, its hard for her to trust people '''Personality: '''If you don't know Ava, she can be very vicious and cold towards you. Ava is also easily jealous of anyone who out performs her (kind of like how Clove reacted when Katniss out scored her) But if you are close to Ava, like her sister and best friend, Ava can become very sweet and kind. She also becomes very protective of people close to her. Ava is a hard nut to crack and make her open up about herself. Ava is also very independent, and has been from an early age. '''Backstory: '''Born to Diamond and Marcus Citrine in District 1, Ava was born a nearly a year older than her sister, Jade. Life was normal until Ava was about 6, and Jade was five. Diamond and Marcus fought a lot, with lots of yelling and threatening. Ava got scared, and so did Jade, although the two sisters didn't know what their parents were yelling about. It turns out, Diamond was an alcoholic and was cheating on Marcus. So Marcus moved out, but left Ava and Jade behind because they believed their mother would take carafe them like she always did. The day after Marcus moved out, Ava and Jade left for school and their teacher was talking about the Career Academy, and that the Academy accepted students of the age of 5 and over. Ava was interested, and decided to apply. Jade did as well, not wanting to be left alone after school with their mother. After school the next day, Ava and Jade left for the Academy and went to the Junior section with children up to seven. They trained with the throwing knives, and Ava picked up the skill quickly. Every night after school for the next few years, Ava and Jade trained with multiple weapons, and then went home with more confidence, and at the age of 10, Ava tried to get her mother to stop drinking, but then her mother screamed "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TRYING TO STOP ME DRINKING!!! YOU LITTLE...." and then came some words that terrified Ava, and Jade nearby was very frightened. Their mother threw an empty glass bottle at Ava, cutting her very badly. Jade ran to Ava, and feebly attempted to stop the blood. Jade screamed for help. The neighbours heard, and one of them came inside and saw Ava falling unconscious, blood streaming out of her. Emerald, their neighbour called an ambulance and Jade went with her to the hospital. The doctors did their best on Ava, and their best pretty much saved her life. Ava stopped trusting people, after she trusted her mother, and she ended up nearly killing her. She only trusted Emerald and Jade. She suddenly went cold to everyone. So the doctors called the community home and put Ava and Jade into the home for their safety. After 2 years in the home, Emerald came and adopted Ava and Jade, and cared for them. When their mother visited their house, and started yelling at Emerald, Ava grabbed her knife and killed her mother. This was the start of Ava's vicious part of her personality. Everyone seemed to think that Diamond killed herself when she was drunk and the only person that knew was Emerald. Emerald suddenly died of a disease, which left Ava and Jade alone again. "Ava? What are we going to do? Mother's died, Emerald's died, and we have no idea where Father is." Jade said to Ava, as they attended Emerald's funeral "We'll go to the Peacekeeper Office. Maybe they have records on where Father is." Ava said, with an edge of doubt in her voice. Nevertheless, the asked some Peacekeepers to go into their fathers records. And a couple of minutes later, a Peacekeeper walked out of their office. "Girls! We have discovered that Marcus Citrine is currently in District 2, for work. He will come back to District 1 tonight." the Peacekeeper handed her a piece of paper with Marcus's address on it. That night Ava and Jade left for their fathers house. "Who are you????" Marcus exclaimed as he opened the door. "We are your daughters. Ava and Jade." Ava said "Where's your mother? Drunk?" Marcus hissed. "No. Dead." Ava hissed back. "GET OUT, YOU WORTHLESS GIRLS!" Marcus yelled and slammed the door. Peacekeepers came and took Ava and Jade back to the community home where they lived for another 2 years. When Ava was 14, a couple came to adopt Ava, but were refusing to take Jade. "NO!" Ava screamed, "LET ME GO!!!" Jade grabbed Ava and pulled her away from the couple. "Darling. Why won't you come?" The female in the couple said. "Either you take my sister and I, or you don't get me." Ava said. The couple took them both and welcomed them to their mansion. Ava and Jade hated their new mother and father, Lily and Jordan, at first, but they turned out to be a lovely mother and father to both Ava and Jade. On Reaping Day the next year, Ava was called, but then a girl volunteered, and she was actually Ava's hated cousin, Rosella. She died in the bloodbath. Then the next year, Ava was standing in the 16 year old section when a name was called that nearly killed Ava on the inside. "Jade Citrine!" the Escort yelled "NO! JADE!" Ava screamed "I VOLUNTEER!! I VOLUNTEER!!!" she pushed her way through the crowd "What's your name?" "Ava Citrine. Killer of Diamond Citrine." Ava said. The crowd gasped. '''Interview Angle: '''Ava will be sweet and kind, with an edge of coldness (haha it clashes :3) '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''If allied with the Careers, she will run in, and aim to get a backpack and some throwing knives, then leave. '''Token: '''A jade ring Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:OrangeandLemons' Tributes Category:16 year olds